De café y Galaxias
by Remitente
Summary: En un giro de acontecimientos, un pequeño niño de cuarto grado descubre a quién se convertiría en el nuevo eje de su vida; la estrella por la cual orbitaría eternamente. Pero tendría que esperar por ella. Old Tweek x Young Craig Dedicado a Sally; espero que tus ojos se recuperen, ¡ánimo!


**De café y galaxias**

Era sábado por la mañana y el primogénito de la familia Tucker se encontraba en el patio de su casa, esperando a que su padre fuera por las llaves del coche. Sentía los huevos congelarse en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Para empeorar la situación, un manto de nieve había cubierto toda superficie existente –debido a la nevada del día anterior–, provocando que el frió continuara asentándose sobre aquel pueblo olvidado de Dios; nubes encapotadas surcaban los cielos, amenazando con más precipitaciones para el transcurso del día.

El infierno, eran las seis de la mañana y el sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería regresar a su habitación para seguir durmiendo. Apenas subió al auto, su padre encendió la radio, buscando una frecuencia decente que llenara el mutismo al que estarían sometidos en todo el viaje. Craig había dado por hecho de que se dirigirían directamente hacia la autopista, no obstante, se percato que las intenciones de su padre eran otras en el momento que había doblado a la izquierda.

'Vamos, necesitaremos algo caliente en el estomago sí no queremos morir de frío' Expuso apenas el hombre, saliendo del vehículo. Imitando su acción, Craig bajo del coche, frotando frenéticamente sus manitas mientras trataba de conseguir un poco de calor al resentir el _evidente_ cambio de temperatura.

Estaba molesto, eso también era obvio; apenas la noche anterior los planes que tenía contemplados para ese día iban de acuerdo a lo previsto –no hacer a _bsolutamente nada_ en la comodidad de su habitación–. No obstante, su padre había tenido otros planes para él. Durante la cena, había sido notificado que _tendría_ que acompañarlo a las afueras del pueblo en un viaje de tres horas aproximadamente; esto, con el propósito de solicitar un permiso en un albergue cercano para poder cortar el árbol de navidad que ese año llevarían a casa. –Aunque, en retrospectiva, aquello bien podría haber sido una petición y no una orden; en ocasiones las palabras de Thomas Tucker podrían ser interpretadas de forma incorrecta–.

De cualquier forma, la posibilidad de tener una mañana de sábado común y corriente recostado plácidamente en su cama y envuelto en un tibio cobertor completamente ignorante del mundo que le rodeaba, era pequeña; diminuta. Inexistente. Quería golpearse en la cabeza y caer inconsciente.

Pero, dejando de lado los escenarios pesimistas que su imaginación de nueve años perturbadoramente recreaba en su mente, el niño siguió a su padre por la puerta de la entrada, agradeciendo internamente que el sistema de calefacción del establecimiento al que se habían detenido funcionara correctamente y, formándose en una fila relativamente pequeña de tres personas, Craig se sitúo a una distancia prudente tras su padre, contemplando en silencio las manecillas del reloj colocado en la pared tras el mostrador, contando los segundos que iban transcurriendo con la mirada atontada sobre aquel objeto. Casi parecía entretenido, la resignación poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse en su pecho como un cáncer.

Cuando de pronto, _los vio_.

Un par de orbes idénticos que parecían haber sido hechos con polvo cósmico en la profundidad del espacio, y los cuales, deberían ser descubiertos por astrónomos de prestigio y no por un niño somnoliento de cuarto grado aficionado a las maravillas del universo. Su color lograba eclipsar todas las tonalidades que abundaban en el local, provocando que perdieran su esencia, difuminándose en el trasfondo como manchas aburridas de decoración. Eran los ojos más desconcertantes que había visto. Estaba fascinado.

Su padre, ajeno al cambio de actitud de su hijo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder ver la lista de lo que se ofrecía en el lugar, topándose con el delgado cuerpecito del niño en el proceso, provocando que la línea de pensamientos del menor se viera irrumpida al sentir el efímero empuje contra su cabeza, perdiendo estabilidad. En un movimiento rápido, Craig se agarró del pantalón de su padre para evitar caerse, el vértigo provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Thomas dirigió la mirada a su hijo, acariciando torpemente su cabeza a modo de disculpa. Observó los ojos grandes en la carita del pelinegro, interpretando las oscuras líneas bajo estos como muestras físicas de cansancio. Suspiró. Aún sentía un poco de remordimiento por haberlo despertado tan temprano, pero el viernes por la tarde él y su mujer habían planteado la posibilidad de realizar ese viaje con su hijo como acompañante, considerando que pasar un poco más de tiempo de calidad juntos sería algo bueno para ambos.

Esperaba no equivocarse.

'Ey, ¿Estás bien, muchacho?' Pregunto, notando la mirada perdida que tenía su hijo, entretenido con algún punto imaginario en la lejanía. O eso supuso. Quizás debió haberlo dejado dormir en el coche mientras él salía a comprar sus bebidas, no obstante, recibió un imperceptible meneo de cabeza afirmativo en respuesta. Volviendo la vista al frente, notó como el único cliente frente a él era despedido, concediéndole el turno para solicitar su orden.

'¡Bu-buenos días!' Gritó de pronto el barista tras el mostrador, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada que le regalaba el corpulento hombre frente a él ¡Estúpido! Seguramente lo había asustado 'Oh, lo siento. Ehm. Bi-Bienvenido a Tweek Bross, ¿En qué le puedo servir, señor?' El hombre, todavía sorprendido por la energía que aquel muchacho parecía tener a esas horas del día, pidió un café americano grande con doble carga sin azúcar, para después dirigir su atención al niño a su lado.

'¿Quieres un chocolate caliente, Craig?... ¿Craig?' Pero dicho niño no respondió a esas dos preguntas, ni a las tres posteriores a éstas. Su mirada, curiosa, seguía fija en la persona tras el mostrador, ahora deslumbrado por todos sus colores y matices y lo vivo que estos se veían. El joven –oh sí, era hombre– tenía el cabello rubio con cada hebra dorada disparada en diferentes direcciones; algunas de sus puntas eran más largas que las otras, provocando que éstas cayeran libremente tras su cuello, mientras que las más cortas descansaban con una extraña pero favorecida gracia sobre su frente pequeña. Lucía suave y brillante como la espuma. Le gustó. Y mucho.

Pero no tanto como el color de sus ojos. Había sido lo primero que capturó su atención; era intenso, _vibrante_ , y cuando aquellas orbes decidieron por fin posarse en su persona, su corazoncito comenzó a latir vertiginosamente contra su pecho. Craig podía jurar haber visto **_galaxias_** en ellos en los escasos segundos que habían cruzado miradas ¡Brillaban más que cualquier estrella que haya visto!

'Nh– Hola, ahí abajo' Saludo el rubio con una sonrisa extraña. Parecía incomodo. Pues muy bien, Craig también lo estaba. Haciendo lo más inteligente que su cabecita pudo maquinar, el pelinegro se escondió parcialmente tras las piernas de su padre, en modo defensivo, dejando únicamente su ojo derecho al descubierto. Thomas observo su reacción con severidad.

' _Craig_ ' Demandó, apuntando al barista con el mentón. Fingiendo una molestia que no sentía, el niño respondió aún tras la seguridad de las piernas de su padre.

'Hola' Su voz, como siempre, salió hueca; aburrida. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, eso mismo logro hacer sonreír al joven delante de ellos.

'Ho–hola' Repitió el rubio, ahora con una sonrisa simpática. Craig podía ver las manos del joven –de dedos largos y níveos, cubiertos con algún curita ocasional– sobre la barra. Parecían temblar con lo que creía, era nerviosismo. Era un sujeto extraño. '¿Un chocolate caliente para el pequeño, entonces?' Cuestionó, esta vez con la mirada fija en su padre. Craig frunció el ceño. No le había agradado no tener la atención de aquel sujeto sobre su persona.

'En enero cumpliré diez años' Informó, saliendo momentáneamente de su escondite, robando la atención del barista a su padre. Al sentir otra vez esos asombrosos ojos sobre él, volvió a ocultarse tras su figura paterna, su cara se sentía caliente al contemplar como el rubio parpadeaba repetidas veces, no sabiendo qué responder a su arrebato. Su padre, por otro lado, le resto importancia y solo asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza. El joven les dio la espalda por unos momentos –en los cuales pudo apreciar descaradamente la silueta menuda del rubio crisparse disimuladamente–, para después deslizar dos envases sobre la superficie del mostrador.

'¿Sería –nh– todo, señor?'

'Uh, sí' Diablos, no. No.

Craig aún no quería irse. Jalo de los lados del pantalón que tenía afianzado en un puño, tratando de disuadir a su padre, sin embargo éste seguía tan distraído con su billetera que en lugar de prestarle atención, interpreto aquel comportamiento como una petición silenciosa de su parte, tomando el envase de su bebida y tendiéndosela a centímetros de su cara. Su padre nunca entendía sus indirectas.

Pero, para su dicha, una puerta con el letrero _"Solo personal autorizado"_ se abrió, revelando a un hombre de cabello castaño y de aspecto relajado. Dicho hombre, al ver a su padre, largo su –extraña– sonrisa.

'Oh, Thomas. ¿Cómo te va?' Saludo cordialmente, dejando una taza de café que llevaba en la mano sobre el mostrador. Su padre lo miró como sí apenas acababa de reparar en su presencia. Tal vez así era.

'Hola, Richard. Pues muy bien; hoy llevaré a Craig a buscar el árbol de navidad de este año' Contó con relativa simpleza. Sin embargo, Craig se sentía insultado, ¡aquello había sonado demasiado bochornoso!

'Ya veo. Quizás nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Mi hijo acaba de regresar de Francia hace un par de días, ¿sabes? Un poco de aire libre le hará bien' Razonó el hombre llamado Richard, con mirada ausente. Francamente, Craig no recordaba a ese hombre, pero al parecer éste conocía a su padre. Quizás, inclusive vivían en la misma calle, no sería de extrañar; Craig podía ser demasiado distraído sí se lo proponía '…pasar tiempo con tu hijo después de dos años de no verlo, es igual a una taza de café recién hecho después de un día lluvioso en veran…'

'¡Papá, las metáforas!' Dijo el chico junto al hombre, trayendo a Craig de vuelta a la realidad. Parecía ligeramente irritado, revolviendo su dorada cabellera en señal de frustración, logrando que luciera aun más caótica que antes. Craig se encontró cada vez más y más interesado en él.

'Bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos' Oh, con un _demonio_ ¿Ya tan rápido? ¡Apenas pasaban de las seis cuarenta!

Oh, sí las miradas mataran, Thomas Tucker…

'Claro, claro. Que les vaya bien, Thomas. Te veo el lunes' Tercio el castaño, volviendo a meterse por la misma puerta por la que apareció, esta vez con la taza de café llena hasta el borde. Menudo sujeto.

'Hasta el lunes. Craig, despídete' Ordenó, mientras daba media vuelta y salía del lugar para encender el auto. Craig, por su parte, se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar, siendo sus ojitos los únicos que mostraban cualquier señal de movimiento. El barista, aunque un poco inquieto, imito sus acciones, mirándolo con aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

'Uh, ¿qu–qué ocurre, pequeño?' Pregunto al cabo de unos segundos, vencido por la pesada mirada de aquel niño. Tenía un bonito color azul opaco, casi rayando en el gris.

'Falta solo _un mes_ para que cumpla diez' Le recordó, con su semblante carente de emoción. El rubio jalo de su camisa mal abotonada.

'Es cierto' Concordó conciliadoramente 'Nh, bueno, deberías irte; ¡gah! ¿qué pasaría si tu papá se va y te deja aquí porque te tardaste mucho y pensó que ya no querías irte con él? ¡Oh Dios! entonces tendrías que quedarte y vivir aquí por siempre –nh–. Deberé esconderte todo el tiempo pero seguramente algún día olvidaré darte de comer, y cuando tengas hambre te comerás todos los granos de café que hay en la bodega de atrás y mi papá me descubrirá y culpará por ello; ¡nos echará a la calle!, tendremos que ir de casa en casa vendiendo chicles para sobrevivir y, y– ¡ah! ¡Presión!' Craig parpadeo repetidas veces al escuchar la sarta de incoherencias que el joven acababa de vociferar. Su papá jamás se olvidaría de él; primero perdía los huevos antes de sí quiera considerar extraviar al hijo de Laura Tucker. Pero _vaya_ , había sido refrescante saber que no era el único con pensamientos pesimistas en todo South Park.

'Caliéntalo' Exigió, mientras extendía sus bracitos hacia el mostrador. Al ver que no llegaba, el rubio dejo sus conjeturas de lado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, tomando el envase de sus mano. En cuestión de segundos, estaba de regreso frente a él.

'A–aquí tienes' Espetó mientras se hincaba a su altura, tendiéndole la bebida humeante, no obstante, el niño no la tomo. El pequeño Craig estaba demasiado ocupado admirando los hermosos irises del barista como para darle una mierda al chocolate que se le estaba entregando. A esa distancia, podía ver a detalle las diminutas pupilas en el medio, éstas eran apenas un punto en aquella tonalidad vibrante, perdiéndose por momentos con ayuda de un brillo cegador causado por la iluminación del lugar; todo ese conjunto era enmarcado por una hilera de espesas pestañas rubias, complementándolo con estúpida perfección.

 _Wow._

'Tu nombre' Soltó, descolocando al chico mayor.

'¿Eh?'

'Tu nombre. Dímelo'

'¡Gah! ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quién te ha enviado? ¡Conspiración!' Chillo el rubio mientras abrazaba el termo contra su pecho. El tipo era asombrosamente ruidoso, pero le sorprendió aún más que ésta proeza no le molestara en lo más mínimo. De hecho, estaba más que fascinado con las expresiones en el rostro del joven. Craig jamás había reparado en las demás personas, encontraba a las niñas de su salón desagradables, ¡tenía nueve años, por amor a Dios! Pero ese chico de ojos grandes y cabello alborotado no hacía más que perturbarlo, y la causa escapaba a la razón.

'Nadie me ha enviado. Quiero saber tu nombre porque me gusta el color de tus ojos' Dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y tomaba la bebida de las manos del rubio, dándole un sorbo largo 'Y me gusta tu cabello también' Finalizó con voz apática, cualquiera diría que parecía aburrido. Pero no lo estaba, claro que no. Por su parte, el barista le contemplo avergonzado. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse bajo el escrutinio al que era sometido por aquel par de ojos, ¡no podía evitarlo!, ¡aquel niñito era tan adorable! Con su actitud distante y confiada. Diablos, se sentía alagado de cierta forma. Dejando a un lado su actitud paranoica, sonrió al pequeño –que sí mal no recordaba, se llamaba Craig– y limpio la esquina superior de la boca diminuta, manchada de espuma color marrón.

'Nh...Tweek, Tweek Tweak' Respondió, maravillándose momentos después al notar como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el más joven. Sería popular entre las chicas cuando creciera, no tenía duda de ello.

'Tweek' Repitió, saboreando las palabras en su lengua. Eran más placenteras que el chocolate que acababa de degustar 'Tweek; cuando crezca, quiero ser astronauta para ver las estrellas en el espacio y explorar planetas sin nombre' Hizo una pausa, tomando aire 'Pero justo ahora, veo estrellas en tus ojos. Y es por eso que, como futuro hombre del espacio, te reclamo como _mío_ ' No hubo emoción reflejada en el pequeño rostro de nueve años tras decir aquella declaración; la sonrisa que había realizado había sido tan fugaz como una estrella, dejando una línea horizontal en su lugar; más la determinación en sus ojos dio al rubio la certeza necesaria para saber que aquello no había sido algún tipo de broma –no sería la primera vez que alguien tratara de mofarse de él–. Pero, antes si quiera de poder vocalizar alguna palabra, el sonido de un claxon irrumpió su pequeño momento, recordándole al más joven que su padre aún continuaba esperándolo afuera en el auto.

Haciendo el saludo vulcano a modo de despedida, el pequeño Craig salió del lugar con pasos casuales, dejando a un alterado barista con las mejillas de un color carmín agravarse más y más.

.

.

'¿Por qué tardaste tanto?' Cuestionó Thomas a su hijo una vez que éste cerró la puerta del copiloto y puso el cinturón de seguridad sobre él.

'Mi chocolate estaba frío' Explicó, acomodando el vaso entre sus piernas. Tenía menos de la mitad para entonces.

'Hmmm' El hombre asintió en reconocimiento a lo dicho, encendiendo el motor del auto y emprendiendo camino por la carretera 'Será un viaje largo, muchacho. Quizás sería mejor que duermas un poco' Sugirió su padre y Craig no pudo sino asentir con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en el asiento a sus anchas.

El ultimo pensamiento consciente que tuvo antes de por fin entregarse en brazos de Morfeo, fue la profundidad de un par de ojos viéndolo con sorpresa.

Un par de ojos color verde, con tintes ámbar en las orillas.

.

* * *

.

Había planeado ir al día siguiente a visitar a su nueva adquisición. Apenas llego de la iglesia con su familia, subio a su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Lo cual le tomo más tiempo del previsto. Media hora –y varias consultas a su hermana– depués, Craig ya estaba de camino a Tweek Bross.

Por desgracia, nadie le mencionó que el local no abría los domingos, por lo que el pequeño Craig, con unos cuantos dolares metidos sin cuidado en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, dio la media vuelta, visiblemente enojado por su mala suerte.

Su domingo se había ido a la mierda con alarmante velocidad. Y por lo visto, se iba a poner peor.

Los idiotas de Marsh y Broflovski habían llamado a la puerta de su casa esa misma tarde, preguntándole al pelinegro sí quería salir a jugar con ellos; al parecer, la bola de manteca había tenido una idea increíble que los haría ganar monstruosas cantidades de dinero con poco tiempo y con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Sonaba tentador e irreal, totalmente carente de sentido; _problemático_. Basta decir que, motivado por aquellos acertados pensamientos corriendo como moscas en su cabeza, cerró violentamente la puerta en las caras de la pareja de estúpidos que tenía por amigos... Bueno, compañeros.

Estaba postrado en el suelo de su cuarto mientras jugaba videojuegos, cuando decidio arrojar el control de la consola sobre su cama, irritado; una idea no dejaba de perturbar su mente.

 _Debía verlo de nuevo._

 _._

* * *

.

Afortunadamente, eran vacaciones. Y eso significaba que tenía todos los días de la semana para presentarse en la tienda de _café_ y visitar a Tweek.

Tweek.

Carajo, tan solo _pensar_ en su nombre era increíble.

Al entrar al lugar, Craig inmediatemente pudo distinguir en el mostrador al mismo hombre del sábado –Richard, el padre de Tweek– hablando muy animadamente con una mujer de cabello corto y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Ella le sonreía dulcemente, mientras esparcía un poco de canela sobre una bebida espumosa. Capuchino.

'Cariño'

'¡Gah! ¡Ya voy, mamá!' Ahí estaba él, con un delantal café cubriendo su desalineado vestuario –aún recordaba la camisa mal abotonada verde oliva con la que lo había visto por primera vez–, terminando de limpiar un par de mesas con una franela. Craig Tucker podía ver como un haz de luz lo rodeaba, parecía brillar con luz propia. Y, como una luciérnaga siendo idiotizada por una luz brillante; Craig se acercó al rubio, jalando de su pantalón para llamar su atención '¡Ah! ¡Gnomos!' Espetó alarmado, cerrando los ojos mientras usaba una charola como escudo protector contra sus impíos agresores ¡Era el último par que tenía, debían ser comprensivos y dejárselos puestos! Pero, al notar que sus pantalones seguían donde normalmente los traía puestos, abrió los ojos decididamente para enfrentarse a aquellos desconsiderados enanos ladrones. Sin embargo, antes de despegar los labios, se percató del niño situado a sus pies con una intensa mirada dirigida en su dirección. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber abierto los ojos, para empezar 'Nh... ¡A–acosador! ¡Gah!' La mujer de antes –la madre del rubio, suponía–, se acerco a su hijo con la taza de capuchino recién hecho.

'No grites, cariño. Espantarás a los clientes' Craig podía contar a la clientela del lugar con una sola mano. Y le sobrarían dedos, pero prefirió no señalar dicho detalle. Y de pronto, como sí pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la mujer posó su mirada sobre él, trazando una trayectoria de su rostro hasta uno de sus brazos, el cual, aún sostenía al rubio de su pantalón; sí Craig se sintió incomodo, no lo demostró. De hecho, había susurrado un muy bajito " _Buenas tardes_ " a cambio cuando ésta le sonrió dulcemente 'Hola, pequeño. Tu debes ser Craig Tucker, ¿no es cierto? Laura me ha hablado tanto sobre ti, ¡eres tan guapo como ella te describe!' Aulló la mujer con su voz suave y cantarina. Según parecer, sus padres se conocían entre sí, ¿porque mierdas nunca lo había visto a _él_ antes? '¿Quieres un poco de café, Craig?'

'No, gracias. Solo quiero ver a Tweek'

'Awww' El rostro del mencionado se oscureció como la ultima vez, sin embargo frunció un poco el ceño, parecía molesto 'Cariño, cariño ¡Ven un momento!'

'¿Que ocurre, amor?' Interrogó su esposo, dándole un sorbo a su taza mientras se situaba al lado de su mujer.

'Tweek tiene un admirador' Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa, totalmente encantada con ese hecho. Su marido le sonrió, igualmente fascinado al escuchar la nueva noticia.

'Que bien; nuestro pequeño al fin ha encontrado el amor. Siempre creímos que Tweek jamás hallaría a alguien especial por ser un chico subnormal y nervioso, ¡casi nunca sale con nadie! Pero nos alegramos profundamente al ver que nos hemos equivocado'

'Estamos orgullosos de ti, Tweek' Añadió su madre, extendiéndole la taza de espumeante café que había preparado para su hijo.

'¡Gah! ¿Q–qué les ocurre? ¡Tengo amigos! ¡Muchos! Nh, bu–bueno, en realidad solo tres, ¡Pe–pero aún así!' Bramó, jalándose el mandil innumerables veces antes de dirigirse al niño y apuntarle con el dedo 'Además, ¡él apenas tiene nueve años!'

'¡Cumplo diez el veinticinco de enero!' Se defendió el más joven, un tanto indignado con el rubio.

'¿Lo ves, Tweek? En enero cumple diez' Reafirmó el adulto, haciéndole señas al chiquillo con las manos 'Vamos Craig; te haré un poco de chocolate caliente mientras te explico ha detalle como cuidar de mi querido hijo; necesita de muchos cuidados'

'¡Gah! ¡Ustedes nunca me escuchan!'

'Él ahora es _mío,_ señor Tweak _'_ Reactificó el pelinegro, sentandose en un baquillo alto. Richard río, complacido con su respuesta.

Tweek quería morír.

.

* * *

.

La navidad pasó, y con ella el resto de las vacaciones. No obstante, Craig había empezado a ser una constante en la vida de aquella familia de tres personas. Todos los días, a las cinco en punto, entraba al local y se sentaba en el mismo banquillo alto en donde se había sentado por primera vez. En ocasiones llevaba sus libros y apuntes para hacer sus tareas, y otras veces solo se dedicaba a platicar con la señora Tweak –sus únicos aportes en dichas conversaciones eran monosilabos o moviminetos de cabeza–. Pero, sin importar lo que hiciera, la mirada del pequeño Tucker siempre regresaba a la figura epastica del rubio limpiando mesas, o atendiendo a los clientes en el mostrador, preparando bebidas.

Craig casi nunca hablaba con él directamente, solo se dedicaba a contemplarle en silencio.

'¿Qué estas viendo?' Preguntó, por mero reflejo o costumbre al pillarlo con la mirada fija sobre su persona. Había hecho aquella interrogante en varias ocasiones con el transcurso de los días, alguna de aquellas veces de manera enfadada o despectiva, pero con el paso del tiempo, había empezado lentamente a anhelarlas, valorándolas; lo hacían sentirse importante, valioso. Como sí en verdad hubiera algo interesante en su persona que alguien más pudiera apreciar. El niño, en lugar de responder, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía la izquierda en lo que podía interpretarse como un encogimiento de hombros; estaba con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza sobre la barra, así que no podía saberlo con certeza de cualquier manera. Sus ojos azules gravitaban de su persona al reloj en la pared.

Tweek reviró los ojos, dando media vuelta. Craig no pudo observar la curva de los labios del rubio subirse disimuladamente en una sonrisa divertida.

.

.

Ese día, Tweek decidió dejar de ser tan imbécil con el niño y se acerco a él mientras éste metía sus utensilios escolares en su mochila. El reloj marcaba las seis treinta, por lo que debería apurarse; debía ir a casa antes de que oscureciera.

'Nh, Craig, ¡espera un segundo!' Pidió, un poco desesperado a pesar de que el niño apenas empezaba a maniobrar en el alto asiento en donde estaba, tratando de no verse muy torpe al querer bajar de ahí 'Ha comenzado a oscurecer muy rápido y, uh... yo estaba pensando que quizás debería ir contigo y dejarte en tu casa y...'

'No'

'¿No?'

'No' Vaya, vaya, ¿quién era el arisco ahora? Bueno, bien se lo merecía por haber sido tan descortés con el pelinegro 'Tu papá me dijo que no te puedo dejar solo por las calles, mucho menos de noche. Te perderías' Mejor se hubiera quedado callado. Tweek quería golpearse contra la pared más cercana, ¿que sí era cierta aquella acusación? Pues sí, no lo negaría. Pero que un niño próximo a festejar su cumpleaños número diez lo estuviera cuidando, era patético.

Así que, en un momento de impulsividad, Tweek se acerco al niño y le tomo la mano izquierda, garabateando en el interior de la palma con ayuda de un marcador. Era un numero telefónico. Corrección, _su_ número telefónico.

Los ojos de Craig empezaron a brillar silenciosamente y por un momento, Tweek temió que en cualquier instante, rompiera en llanto. Pero no, era emoción contenida lo que había reflejado en ellos

'Irás a mi cumpleaños éste domingo, ¿verdad?' Interrogó con ojos extrañamente expresivos. Eso era jugar sucio.

'P–pero, ¡no te he comprado ningún obsequio! Es demasiado estresante salir y tener que escoger entre tantas opciones y...' Y cerró la maldita boca al ver la expresión desolada del demonio manipulador que tenía enfrente.

¿Cómo negarle algo a ese niño?

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que se había reunido con los amigos de Tweek, fue dos años después de que había entrado por primera vez a la cafetería con su padre a solo días de Navidad.

En total solo tenía tres, pero con uno de ellos tenía más que suficiente para hartarse de la humanidad entera.

El primero en saludarle había sido el castaño de enorme y grasiento culo, teniendo los suficientes huevos como para acercársele y darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, tratándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño. No lo golpeo porque, al parecer, el tipo no era tan idiota como él imaginaba, apartando su mano al notar la mirada que el chico de doce le dedicaba.

El nombre del mencionado espécimen; Clyde Donovan. El sujeto gesticulaba exageradamete con las manos y escupía demasiado al hablar, sin mencionar el hecho de que era emocionalmente inestable, y para un pre adolecente con obvia tendencia a enfadarse, aquella combinación no era de lo más sensata. Por suerte, otro de los amigos del rubio tenía la suficiente entereza –y paciencia– para lidiar con ambos. Su nombre; Token Black. Joven servicial y de buena familia, el chico amaba los deportes y era un genio en los estudios. Toda una contrarieadad, sus padres debían estar orgullosos de él. Y por último, y hasta ahora su favorito –Token había estado como posible candidato, pero empezo a decir un par de cosas en contra de _Red Racer,_ cediéndole dicho honor a Jimmy Valmer–. Su elocuencia para hablar era solo comparable con su capacidad de contar chistes. Era apasionado a su carrera –periodismo– y actualmente vivía en un departamento rentado junto con su novia, cuyo nombre había repetido veinte veces y aún así no había podido quedársele grabado.

Cada uno iba en una universidad diferente a la del otro, lo cual explicaba el aparente pero involuntario distanciamiento que se había formado entre ellos. No obstante, una vez cada uno pudo cogerr el ritmo al que un universitario se veía sometido en esa etapa de formación ácademica, pudieron volver a reunirse. Ese era el primer año en que volvían a su pueblo natal, y había tanto de qué hablar, que no sabían por cual tema iniciar.

'Bueno, Bebe –nh– esta embarazada' Espetó Tweek, no sabiendo qué decir exactamente.

'Espera, ¡¿Qué?! Oh Jesucristo, protégeme, ¿es mío, verdad? Mierda, creí que habíamos usado protección la ultima vez. Tendré– tendré que dejar la universidad y...' Antes de que siguiera soltando más estupideces, Token le golpeo ligeramente tras la cabeza. En su lugar, Tweek sonrio melancólicamente ante aquella acción. Había extrañado las interacciones de sus amigos.

'No has venido para acá desde hace dos años, idiota. Es imposible que sea tuyo' Aclaro Black, poniendo los ojos.

'Cierto, cierto' Concedió, sonriente. De la que se había librado '¿sabes de quien es el bebé, Tweek?' Interrogó, mientras tomaba unas galletas que Tweek había dispuesto para ellos. El rubio se encogio de hombros.

'Uh, ¿No?– Creo que no es buena idea que me pregunten a mi, chicos. Q–quiero decir, –nh– no hablo mucho con nadie desde que regresé de Paris, así que no tengo idea de que ha pasado alrededor' Token asintió compresibamente mientras Clyde seguía ocupado con las galletas de chispas de chocolate en _su_ plato como para responder a dicha declaración.

'Pu–pues yo veo q–que hiciste nuevos a–amigos' Observo Jimmy, con la mirada clavada en el inexpresivo chico pelinegro. Rápidamente, los colores subieron por el rostro del ojiverde.

'Emh–Sí, bueno. Ya les había comentado acerca de él' ¿Hablaba sobre él con sus amigos? Vaya, eso era nuevo. Y dulce. Craig casi se burló de como de pronto toda la atención caía sobre los hombros del rubio, tres pares de miradas lo contemplaban con curiosidad.

'Nos habías dicho que un vecino tuyo al que no veías desde los once, había empezado a venir aquí' Señalo Token, cada vez más interesado.

'¡Exacto, exacto! No nos habías dicho lo buen amigos que eran'

'Es más que eso' Acotó Craig, desde su sitio. Los demás lo observaron con asombro al oír su voz por primera vez después de todo es tiempo sin abrir la boca. Pudo apreciar el pánico alojado en la mirada verdosa 'Tweek es _mío_ ' Aseguró con su voz plana mirando al frente. Por unos segundos, nadie comprendió que carajos había dicho, pero entonces el castaño estallo en carcajadas, mientras Token se rascaba el brazo, tratando de no reírse a costa del rubio. Jimmy fue el único centrado que, ha pesar de verle lo divertido al asunto, prefirió no señalar nada.

'¡Oh, nuestro lindo Tweekers tiene un pequeño acosador! ¡Eso es _tan_ tierno, ¿no, chicos?' Soltó Clyde entre risas. No obstante, la diversión finalizó cuando una galleta le golpeo en medio de las cejas en un tiro que solo un profesional podía realizar. Un profesional, y Craig Tucker.

'Oh por Dios. Este niño podría convertirse en mi nuevo mejor amigo, lo juro' Dijo Token, sonriente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de una manera muy amena, con un muy calladito Clyde Donovan, postrado en la esquina del lugar.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años, y Token, Clyde y Jimmy por fin habían concluido satisfactoriamente –o de manera mediocre, en el caso de Donovan– sus estudios universitarios.

Ahora, los tres se encontraban en South Park con el propósito de tomarse un merecido descanso antes de iniciar con la búsqueda de empleos. Y, fiel a la costumbre, se habían reunido en Tweek Bross apenas desempacaron sus pertenencias en casa de sus padres.

'¿Donde está Craig? Sé que tratará de negarlo, pero muy en el fondo de ese rostro apático, existe un corazoncito que intenta ocultar lo mucho que me extraña' Comentó Clyde después de triturar cada hueso en el cuerpo del rubio. No obstante, apenas olfateo la comida recién hecha, caminó en línea recta hacía la mesa. Los demás siguieron sus pasos, sentándose en las sillas dispuestas.

'Uh, aún se encuentra en la escuela' Notificó Tweek, sacando su celular para verificar que todavía no recibía algún mensaje del –jodidamente apuesto– pelinegro.

Los años habían sido amables con él –o todo era gracias a la genética–, porque el chico se había puesto, con toda honestidad, a pedir de boca. El rubio no era ciego, a pesar de la evidente diferencia de edad, sabía apreciar los –maravillosos– cambios en el más joven de su círculo de amigos. Para su total desgracia, el pequeño demonio manipulador había crecido, mucho. Media, por lo menos, seis pies de altura. Toda una calamidad para el metro sesenta del adicto a la cafeína. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado con gracia, entornando los músculos deliciosamente sin ser demasiado ostentoso. Su rostro se había perfilado, el cabello de ébano una vez oculto, ahora se lograba apreciar bajo la tela de su inseparable sombrero, ligeramente más largo de los lados de su cara, enmarcando su rostro. Sus cejas eran delgadas y elegantes, siempre con una expresión _sarcástica_ sobre sus ojos color azul que lograban helarle la sangre.

Su parte favorita, sin embargo, eran sus labios.

A pesar de que cuando era más joven éstos habían lucido delgados y finos, con la edad, estas características cambiaron; ahora el inferior era más lleno que el superior, ambos de un suave rosa pálido que repentinamente se había vuelto el color favorito de Tweek– junto con el de sus ojos, por supuesto. Si embargo un día, dos meses atrás, el bastardo–me–importa–una–mierda–la–vida, llegó a la cafetería con la novedad de que se había perforado el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior.

Ese barbaján sin corazón. Lo había hecho a propósito, no tenía duda de ello.

'¡Tweek!'

'¡Gah!' Gritó el rubio al ver a Clyde a solo pulgadas de su oreja, satisfecho consigo mismo por su reacción.

'El café, Tweek. La máquina para moler los granos paro de pronto'

'¡Jesucristo!' Vociferó alarmado, saltando sobre la barra de granito con el fin de evitar que una catástrofe sucediera. Pero, la maquina no estaba siquiera conectada. De pronto la histeria colectiva reino en el lugar, para profunda vergüenza del barista a cargo.

'¡E–Eres un idiota, Clyde! ¡Pudimos haber muerto!'

'Pero, ja– sí la mierda esa estaba desconectada– jaja' Se excuso el castaño, recargándose contra el hombro de Jimmy 'Eso te ganas por andar pensando con el pito' La vergüenza de Tweek se multiplico vertiginosamente ante aquella sugerencia.

'Yo– yo no pienso con el pito, ¡pendejo!' Clyde solo se rio con mayor fuerza.

'Ya Tweek, mira, es normal ¿sabes? El chico ha venido todos los dias desde que te vio por primera vez, es normal que sufras de esa mierda llamada síndrome de estreptococo...'

'Estocolmo, idiota' Corrigió Token, sonriente muy a su pesar.

'Eso, eso. A lo que voy es, el chico se puso buenísimo y quieres que te joda por detrás hasta el amanecer. Por eso el endurecimiento allá abajo, ¿sí sabes lo que son las erecciones, cierto hijo mío?'

'¡Clyde, cierra la puta boca! ¡Craig–! ¡él nunca me ha secuestrado!'

'Porque tienes los reflejos más cabrones que he visto' Respondió el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndola de la manilla.

'¡Oh Craig, criatura del señor, como has crecido!, ven, ¡ve y abrázame como si fuera tu padre!' Pero el chico no se movió un ápice. Solo se digno a sacar la mano que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para poder mostrarle el dedo medio 'Que hijo de puta eres, sigues igual que siempre'

'Gracias' Token rio ante la respuesta del pelinegro, quien sin preocupación alguna tomo la silla donde se había estado sentando el castaño y la acomodo lo mas descaradamente cerca posible del rubio aún de pie.

'Voy –nh– ¡voy por chocolate caliente!' Anunció el rubio, huyendo tras el mostrador. Clyde, un poco harto de la situación, fue hacía él con el pretexto de ayudarle con las bebidas

'Tweek, ¿por qué haces esto?'

'Hace mucho frío allá afuera, Clyde. Craig debe estarse congelando'

'No, eso no torpe, ¿Por qué continuas dándole falsas esperanzas?' La voz de Clyde habían sonado tan seria que Tweek tuvo que darse un momento para voltear la mirada y notar la expresión de su amigo 'Deberías cortar por lo sano y explicarle que jamás podrás verlo como algo más que un amigo. Él tiene dieciséis, tú tienes veintitrés; actúa como el adulto que eres. Así evitarás que el dolor de Craig sea mayor' Sus palabras tenían sentido, sabía que lo tenían.

Solo que no quería hacerlo.

¿Estaba mal querer pasar tiempo con alguien a quién aprecias, a pesar de las circunstancias? Él siempre lo había sabido, Tweek había desarrollado sentimientos de afecto por el pequeño de nueve años, sin embargo, habia notado un cambio drástico en los ultimos meses respecto a estos sentires; ya no solo era cariño o estima por el ojiazul, era también una necesidad imperiosa por tocarlo y ser tocado, era querer avanzar a algo más intenso e íntimo de lo cual, no estaba del todo seguro, fuera correcto.

Así pues, guardando aquellas sospechas en lo más hondo de su mente, asintió con la cabeza, ambos dirigiéndose a la mesa que era ocupada por los otros tres, repartiendo las bebidas mientras escuchaban la plática que se llevaba a cabo.

'...Y ya que tenga mi lugar en el buffet de abogados, le pediré a Nicole que se case conmigo'

'Wow, ese es un gr–gran paso, To–Token' Dijo Jimmy, con asombro.

'Tal vez, pero aún es muy pronto, supongo. Primero quiero establecer mi vida laboral para tener con que mantenernos en el futuro'

'Token, eres millonario, ¡no jodas!' Espetó Clyde sonriente, golepándole el hombro.

'Ey, mis padres lo son. Yo quiero hacer mi propio camino... al lado de Nicole, claro'

'Amor joven– Ese nunca muere' Dijo el castaño, mientras entrelazaba ambas manos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Tweek tomando asiento junto a Craig, claramente nervioso. Y, con el pensamiento de que aquello tenía que parar, abrió la boca para encarar al pelinegro 'Como aquí, nuestro querido amigo Craig. Ya han pasado más de seis años, amigo ¿cómo es que continuas a pesar de una nula respuesta? _¿qué tanto podrías verle_ a nuestro pequeño Tweekers para que continúes prendado de él?' Cuestionó Donovan, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del rubio y lo acercaba a él, pellizcándole una mejilla con la mano libre. Craig no vacilo en darle respuesta.

'Todo; lo veo _todo,_ idiota' Espetó con una voz que, a pesar de sonar todavía un poco nasal, transmitió la fuerza necesaria para que sus palabras no fueran tomadas a la ligera. El ojiazul imponía respeto y autoridad 'Veo su figura desalineada, y su falta de confianza. Veo sus inseguridades y sus gustos; veo como siempre debe contiene la respiración cuando está a punto de preparar un café, y veo como siempre respira el aroma de una taza que esta apunto de beber. Pero, lo que más observo al punto de perderme a mí mismo por _horas_ , son sus ojos' Dijo en un suspiro, contemplando precisamente aquel par del que estaba hablando 'Veo polvo estelar colisionando en perpetuo caos en esos ojos, y es realmente alucinante; me fascina' En este punto, tomó las manos de un sonrojado Tweek, quien solo se dejaba llevar al no saber qué hacer '¿Me preguntas que es lo que veo en ti, Tweek? Veo el universo entero. Y espero. Espero a que las manecillas del reloj en la pared corran más y más rápido para crecer y poder estar contigo, para poder estar juntos'

'¡Ca-carajo! ¡La edad no importa, _sí es amor de verdad_!' Comentó Clyde, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sonriendo al ver la conmovedora escena.

Clyde Donovan, quien antes fuera el instigador principal, ahora era el auto proclamado padrino de bodas, y Tweek no podía **ni quería** hacer algo al respecto.

 **Fin.**


End file.
